Crath Lade, Merciless King
Crath Lade, Merciless King is among one of the most laughable junk rares and possibly the most narcissitic card ever. Plus, he's one of the Seven Heroes. Story Crath Lade is one of the serving dark lords of the Darkness Civilization and he flaunts that he has the ability to talk to dragons with fists, indicating that he may be highly powerful, or narcissitic. Card Explanation This....Oh Gosh..... First, speaking of power to cost ratio, this is a literal fail case. It had 8 to 4000 and Miar, Comet Elemental had 8 to 11500. This is obviously not worth it, AND its effect doesn't even merit 8 mana! As for its effect, it had a tap ability which is the same as the forbidden Skeleton Vice. Sounds great, but remember, Crath Lade is TWICE the cost of Skeleton Vice. And it also gets summoning sickness, so if you would want to use its ability, you need to wait for the 9th turn and you will die before you can reach there, or Crath Lade gets removed before you can reach the 9th turn. And if you would somehow manage to run its tap ability, chances are you will only be able to use it once before a Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious comes in to pick it out. Now there's Black Psycho, Revenge to use which is much faster and to the point, so this card is basically worthless save for joke duels. AND he does speak to Dragons with fists, but let us see what kind of dragons he can defeat; * - can kill each other *Babelginus, Demonic Dragon - can take on one handed, but Babelginus is 10000000 times more useful, so nope *Super Terradragon Bramgreil - Static power at least 13000, does not work *Sido, Time 3 - can kill each other, but Sido is 10000000 times faster and more useful, so no. Plus, it can revolution change into Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor, which had 10500 power! *Nbaba, Nbibi - Still same as Sido aside with Puchohenza, Mia Moja instead, so nope * - God, so 3000 + 4000 = 7000 Here are a list of dragons that will overkill it without exception; *Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon - 39000 power, pulverizes it before it can battle (Attack trigger -9000 power) *All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul - 50000 power, pulverizes it before it can battle (Dragsolution Trigger mass deck feed) *Miradate, Time Revolution - CAN'T EVEN COME OUT!!!!! But it can discard dragons, so he's not completely wrong. But hey, why not use Jenny and her variants instead.... And 10 years later, this card is reprinted in the shock expansion , in which it was one of the 3 junk rare slots along with Zagaan, Knight of Darkness and Aqua Master. This time, it had: Of course, All Zeniths have more than twice of Crath Lade's power and thus is pointless. "Oh wait, He can discard them!" JUST USE ! Next time i am sure that Crath Lade will speak to Dokindam X with fists. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Dark Lord Category:Creature